Eternity
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Gabi died from cancer and Troy has written a song just for her.


**Hi everyone! Well i have been making a lot of oneshots lately but unfortunately i still have writer's block on my other stories. Im sorry. But keep readin and reviewing my oneshots please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of High School musical or the song Eternity by The Jonas Brothers. **

* * *

Hi. My name is Troy Bolton and I am currently sitting in a funeral home with tears streaming down my face. My late girlfriend of 3 years, Gabriella Montez, passed away two days ago from cancer. So I am currently sitting here crying in pity of myself for not helping her or getting her to the hospital. When she passed I was staying at her house and she was asleep. If only I would've seen that she needed to get to the hospital she might be here right now. As the ceremony moved forward I tried to compose myself enough to be able to go up and say a few words and sing a song for her.

"And now we will have Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy Bolton, come and say a few words and sing a song. Troy" the priest said. I nodded and stood up carrying my guitar with me. When I reached the podium and I put my guitar strap over my shoulder and situated the microphone.

"Hi. My name is Troy Bolton and Gabriella was my girlfriend. She was the most amazing girl ever. I loved her so much. She had brown eyes to die for, her voice was so angelic, and she was so beautiful and always cheerful. You pretty much never saw a frown on her face. But all I want to know is why? Why did she have to go through what she went through? I just want to know that. She was so amazing and I just don't understand. But everything happens for a reason. Well now I want to sing a song I wrote just for her. I love you Gabi." I said as tears started to stream down my cheeks again as I started to play.

_**Looking at a picture  
Of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever  
Gonna see you again**_

_**Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity**_

_**So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity**_

_**Without you  
I dont know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity**_

_**We will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that it'll never end  
Forever by your side  
We'll never have**_

_**To say goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity**_

_**It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity  
I will see you in eternity**_

As I finished I didn't see a dry eye in the house. I felt a sob rack through my body as I started to shake.

"Thank you" I said into the microphone quickly then ran off of the stage and back to my seat.

* * *

At the burial I couldn't stop crying. As they were about to put her casket in the ground I reached into my pocket and pulled out a chain with my championship ring on it.

"Wait!" I yelled running over. They stopped lowering her so I stood by her casket.

"Cant you open it back up really quick? Please?" I asked pleadingly. They obliged and opened it and I saw her beautiful face. But it was pale. But at least she had a little smile on her face. I unclipped the chain and wrapped it around her neck and clipped it back and stepped away as they closed the casket and lowered her all the way into the ground.

* * *

That night as I laid in my bed, unable to sleep, I saw a golden light enter my room. I sat up and saw her beautiful figure standing there. As I sat there in shock she walked over and sat next to me and stroked my cheek. I hugged her tightly with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my god! You're here! But how?" I asked pulling back. She looked straight into my eyes.

"I cant stay. I was allowed to come down and say goodbye to you though" she said and I started shaking my head furiously.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't leave me! I need you" I said. She smiled.

"Then come with me" she said then gently pushed me back down into a laying position and then grabbed my hands and pulled me until I could see my own body laying there. Not moving. Not breathing. I looked at her smiling face then back at my lifeless body and realized. I. Was. Dead. No. I. am. Dead. Wow. I looked back at Gabi to see her looking at me lovingly. I leaned down and kissed her passionately knowing that I was right where I needed to be. With the love of my life.


End file.
